FANFIC HARRY POTTER : NOEL , BIERE AU BEURRE ET ROCK'N ROLL
by Share-Luck
Summary: Harry profite des vacances de Noël pour jouer un tour à son ami Ron. En changeant son apparence, il découvrira ses amis sous un angle nouveau.


Le cours de potion venait à peine de commencer. L'après-midi allait être longue et ennuyeuse. Le professeur Rogue avait décidé de donner un exposé à chaque élève. Harry se retrouva avec une potion qu'il connaissait bien car il l'avait déjà secrètement utilisé, le Polynectar.

Comme la potion était longue et délicate à mettre en place, le professeur avait réalisé et donné des échantillons à Harry.

Harry avait une idée en tête pour pouvoir jouer une petite farce à son ami Ron. En effet celui-ci avait avoué à demi mot son attirance pour leur amie Hermione. Harry était donc décidé à prendre la place d 'Hermione durant la période de noël.

Le lendemain Hermione annonça à ses amis qu'elle serait absente durant les vacances de noël. Le père d'Hermione avait eut une promotion dans son cabinet dentaire et c'était vu offert un voyage à Paris. Ron avait un énorme pincement au cœur car il avait déjà préparé plusieurs petits cadeaux à offrir à Hermione le jour de noël dont un pull tricoté par sa mère avec l'initial « H » cousu en orange la couleur préférée de son petite farce d'Harry allait devenir un jeu d'enfant en l'absence d'Hermione .

La veille des vacances, Harry invita Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme un parfait gentleman, il proposa à Hermione de poser son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet sur le porte manteau du corridor. Par chance un de ses cheveux c'était emmêlé dans son bonnet, un soulagement pour Harry qui avait déjà pensé à faire une soirée pyjama et coiffure avec son amie pour lui soutirer quelques cheveux, une perspective peut plaisante pour lui.

Hermione était loin de se douter de l'attirance de Ron à son égard, cette dernière était obnubilée par son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal à rendre au retour des vacances. Harry la rassura et lui promis que tout se passerait bien pour elle pour se devoir. L'après-midi se poursuivait et Hermione du préparer sa valise pour son départ. Ron n'était pas revenu de sa ballade avec Neville, Hermione ne pu donc lui dire au revoir.

Harry courut dans le dortoir des garçons écrire une lettre à l'attention de Ron :

 _« Cher Ron,_

 _J'ai réussi à convaincre Hermione de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances. Je lui ai fait croire que nous allions avoir des Buses blanches capitales pour nos examens. Je ne te dis pas la tête qu'elle a fait !_

 _Je lui aussi parlait de ma passion pour la ville de Paris et de mon attirance pour la France ses croissants ! Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment en goûter puisque Dudley mangeait toujours tout, je te jure dans le genre mon cousin est un gros porc !_

 _Elle m'a donc proposé de prendre sa place et de profiter de cette occasion pour visiter cette ville !_

 _Bref, tout est arrangé, tu vas pouvoir passer du temps libre avec Hermione et pouvoir je l'espère lui avouer tes sentiments !_

 _Je compte sur toi gros !_

 _Je te ramènerais promis un petit cadeau de mon voyage._

 _Ne me remercies pas je suis sur que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi !_

 _Bonne vacances et joyeux Noël !_

 _Harry. »_

Une fois la lettre posait sur l'oreiller de Ron, Harry prit un échantillon de polynectar dans sa poche et coupa un bout du cheveu d'Hermione afin d'en avoir assez pour toutes les vacances.

La potion était prête, Harry prit une grande inspiration pour boire car l'odeur de la potion était comparable à celle de Cédric Diggory.

Harry avait omis un détail crucial, il n'avait pas d'habit de rechange. Malheureusement, il prit conscience de cette faute après avoir bu le polynectar. Prenant son courage à deux mains et surtout sa cape d'invisibilité, il se faufila dans les dortoirs des filles pour emprunter à Lavande Brown une de ses tenues. Après avoir enlever l'étiquette de Lavande et avoir réalisé quelques réajustements au niveau de la taille, Harry était devenu Hermione. À un détail prés, ses lunettes. Il les rangea dans son sac afin de toujours les avoir à proximité. En effet, la potion n'étant pas stable, il pouvait à tout moment redevenir lui-même et perdre la vision parfaite d'Hermione.

Harry s'entraîna un moment à prendre une démarche gracieuse et raffinée. Il s'entraîna également à mimer les expressions faciale de son amie. La ressemblance était flagrante et lui fit esquisser un sourire. Au même instant Parvati entra dans les chambres. Sa surprise se lut sur son visage. Elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Hermione qui venait de partir pour Paris était de retour dans leur chambre. Comme Parvati était bien connue pour être une fille à potins, Harry prit l'initiative de lui expliquer ce changement de programme incongru. Harry avait à peine terminé son explication que Parvati était en route pour la salle commune afin de révéler son scoop à tous ses amis. Une aubaine pour Harry qui n'aurait pas à raconter mille et une fois la même histoire.

Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains la nouvelle Hermione pris le chemin de la grande salle afin d'y attendre Ron pour lui faire une belle surprise.

Sur son passage un certain nombre d'élève se retournèrent intrigué par la présence d'Hermione dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ce que Harry craignait arriva, il croisa le professeur Mcgonagall.

Miss Granger ? Vous n'étiez donc pas supposé vous rendre à Paris durant vos vacances ? Questionna le professeur intriguée.

Et bien, j'ai préféré resté au près de mes amis pour les aider pour leurs exposés et également rester au près de mon ami Harry qui n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille proche autour de lui, mentit Harry.

Vous avez réellement un noble cœur Miss Granger ! Mr Potter à réellement de la chance d'avoir deux amis comme vous et Mr Weasley ! Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous puissiez de nouveau avoir la chance de visiter Paris, s'exclama Mcgonagall.

Harry fit un large sourire à son professeur, et se dépêcha d'atteindre la grande salle. Ron et Neville n'étaient pas encore présents. Harry pris alors le temps de sortir la carte du maraudeur afin de voir leur avancé dans le château. Les pas de Ron était bloqué dans le dortoir des garçons. Il devait très certainement être en train de consulter la lettre qu'il lui était adressé. Les élèves commencèrent peu à peu à se réunir sur les grandes tables afin de prendre part au buffet du soir. Enfin, les pas de Ron se mirent à se déplacer. Ron arriva calmement mais écarlate devant Hermione. Il s'était installé en face de cette dernière, essayant vainement de lui faire un sourire qui ne ressemblait qu'à une grimace grossière et écœurante. Harry se contrôla pour ne pas rire devant ce spectacle navrant et se força à lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Cette réaction inattendue pour Ron le plongeant dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Fred et Georges vinrent se joindre à Harry et Ron, se qui empêcha radicalement toute approche envers Ron.

Alors les amoureux ! Vous avez chassé Harry pour pouvoir vous blottir l'un contre l'autre durant les fraîches nuits de noël ? Se moqua Fred.

Ne fait pas cette tête là Ron, nous avons lu la lettre qu'Harry t'a adressé et compte sur nous, nous n'avons prévenu que les élèves restaient pour les vacances ! Dit espièglement Georges.

Ron avait les joues de plus en plus rouge à force que ses frères le taquiner. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire aux paroles des deux jumeaux et se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire à Ron pour le rassurer. Les deux Weasley laissèrent Hermione et Ron pour aller rejoindre leurs amis à l'autre bout de la table.

Ne fais pas cette tête Ron, se sont tes frères ils ont toujours étaient taquins, même moi je me suis habituée à leur humour ! Répondit calmement Harry.

Oh... euh... C'est vrai ? Je suis quand même désolé, s'excusa Ron.

Le repas se termina normalement avec des discussions sur les supposés vacances de Harry et sur des ragots sur Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory.

Neville vint chercher Ron afin de faire une partie d'échec avec lui. Harry préféra rentrait aux dortoirs des filles afin de vérifier les effets du polynectar.

Il essaya de prendre les chemins les plus rapides, mais malheureusement les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et l'emmenèrent prés de la porte des Serpentards. Harry essaya de ne pas paniquer et continua tant bien que mal sa route. Soudain il entendue les voix roques et rugueuses de Crabe et Goyle, il se faufila alors derrière la statut de la sorcière borgne sous les regards intrigués des tableaux. Harry regarda les deux nigauds rejoindre leur salle commune quand une main s'accrocha à son épaule.

Que fais-tu ici Granger ? Questionna une voix connue.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Surpris Harry essaya tant bien que mal de reculer. Malefoy semblait troublé par cette réaction et tendit la main à Hermione.

Harry était totalement bouleversé par la situation et ne savait plus quoi faire et surtout quoi penser. Ce Serpentard qui à son habitude malmenait Hermione était devenu en l'espace d'un instant serviable avec elle. Draco ne voyant aucunes réactions émaner de la jeune fille, se décida à la lever délicatement. Harry resta pétrifié, comme si on lui avait jeté le sort de _petrificus totalus_. Draco s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et lui fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, Harry vit alors sa vision se troubler et sentit un certain dégoût l'envahir. Les quelques mots que Malefoy lui adressa avant de partir le laissèrent perplexe.

Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui Hermione, mais je suis content que tu m'ait écouté et que tu sois restée. Nous allons pouvoir faire notre premier noël ensemble même s'il va falloir encore jouer la comédie devant tout le monde. Je te laisse à très vite. Il lui vola un dernier baiser et partit en courant rejoindre ses deux compères.

Harry était en état de choque, totalement hébétait et impuissant . Il ne savait pas s'il devait vomir à la suite de ses deux baisers qu'il venait d'échanger avec son pire ennemi. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il serait perturbé sur son identité sexuel car il s'agissait là de ses premiers baisers. Enfin il commençait à se poser des questions sur la double vie de son ami Hermione . Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il aurait aimé courir raconté ça à Ron mais comment celui-ci aurait-il réagi ? Tout à coup Harry réalisa que sa vue était de nouveau claire. Il plongea sa main dans son sac pour y chercher un miroir de poche. La potion fonctionnait encore. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu ses sens durant ses baisers ?

Miss Teigne apparut devant lui, il décida qu'il avait assez perdu de temps dans les couloirs et qu'il fallait mieux repartir chez les Gryffondors.

Essoufflait et à bout de force, Harry arriva enfin à son dortoir. Il ne pris pas le temps de se changer et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il voulait plus que tout se reposer et oublier le cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Brusquement, le visage interloquait de Ron au dessus de lui le fit sursauter.

Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs Ron ! Gémis Harry.

Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les dortoirs des garçons et dans le lit d'Harry en plus ? S'interrogea Ron.

En effet, Harry avait par habitude pris le chemin de son propre lit et avait complètement oublié sa nouvelle identité. Heureusement, ils n'étaient que trois dans la chambre et Neville dormait à point fermé.

Je suis désolée Ron, j'étais un peu triste et je n'ai pas osé aller dans le dortoir des filles . Ça me fait bizarre d'être loin de mes parents durant cette période de l'année et tu es la seule personne qui est la plus proche de moi, dit timidement Harry.

Oh... Je comprend, mais tu imagines ce que pourrait dire les professeurs s'ils te voyaient ici ? Répliqua Ron inquiet.

Harry n'osait pas aller dormir dans le dortoir des filles de peur que le polynectar le révèle au petit matin. Il avait également peur d'avoir des réactions puérils devant ses amies en petites tenues.

Je pense que je vais aller m'installer dans la salle commune prés du feu de cheminer, cela m'aidera je pense à me détendre. Harry pensait que cela lui ferait un bien fou.

Je vais t'accompagner un peu alors, chuchota Ron.

Harry se sentit plus serein au coin du feu, mais il restait terriblement inquiet par la situation. Il avait envie de tout dire à Ron, de lui faire comprendre qu'Hermione n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments à son égard et qu'elle en aimait un autre. Pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait jamais révélé son attirance pour Draco, il était pourtant son meilleur ami et son confident. Il se rendait compte qu'Hermione était maintenant énigmatique pour lui. Ron regarda doucement Harry et lui tapota l'épaule .Harry allait commençait à tout expliquer à son ami, mais celui-ci était déjà entrain de l'embrasser. Harry fut de nouveau immobiliser et perdit une nouvelle fois sa vision. Il arriva pourtant à libérer de cette étreinte et partit en courant se réfugier dans les vestiaires des filles . Son souffle était devenu rapide, il se calma petit à petit et sa vue revint doucement. Les effets secondaires du polynectar étaient de plus en plus violents .


End file.
